


Down from Heaven

by friendo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (but mainly in his head), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Meet-Cute, Yuuri is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendo/pseuds/friendo
Summary: Yuuri inwardly groans every time he hears a specific set of words.“So, how did you two meet?”Not because the story of how he and Viktor met is embarrassing - it is, but he’s dealt with a lot more embarrassment in his twenty-six years. No, he thinks, fiddling with the stem of his glass of Muscat and glancing sideways at his husband. It’s that look Viktor gets even before they ask the question. It’s like he knows.“Well.” Viktor moves his hand to rest on top of Yuuri’s. “It’s quite a funny story, isn’t it darling?”Viktor discovers a loud, strange man stumbling around his student housing at two in the morning.





	Down from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hiii guys!
> 
> this work is very old! i'm reuploading it because i'm still kind of fond of it lol. i feel like my style has changed a lot, so it's nice to look at old work sometimes.
> 
> the au: in the flashback, the cast are university students in detroit. viktor majored in art and yuuri is working to become a vet.

Yuuri inwardly groans every time he hears a specific set of words. 

“So, how did you two meet?”

Not because the story of how he and Viktor met is embarrassing - it is, but he’s dealt with a lot more embarrassment in his twenty-six years. No, he thinks, fiddling with the stem of his glass of Muscat and glancing sideways at his husband. It’s that look Viktor gets even before they ask the question. It’s like he knows.

“Well.,” Viktor moves his hand to rest on top of Yuuri’s. “It’s quite a funny story, isn’t it darling?”

Yuuri risks a glance at his husband and blushes, despite himself. Viktor’s eyes are filled with adoration, and he’s got that little grin that he has sometimes and, oh, Yuuri can’t get mad at him when he’s this excited.

“It’s… not as exciting as you may think,” Yuuri mutters as he remembers he is surrounded by a table of interested dinner guests and feels his hand begin to sweat underneath Viktor’s.

They are at one of Viktor’s colleague’s soirées.

“That’s because you barely remember it!” Viktor coos, and gives him a peck on the cheek giving rise to some amused tittering from around the table.

Yuuri decides to down the rest of his wine. 

* * *

 

The thoughts in Yuuri’s mind became slow and stuttered as he vomited for the third time, resting his forehead against the cold porcelain of the toilet and taking gasping breaths. Feeling all of the tension drain from his body, he wiped his mouth.

He didn’t know where Phichit was

“Who’s Phich’t again…?” Yuuri wondered aloud, the words coming out with more difficulty than Yuuri was comfortable with.

He wondered this as he rinsed his mouth out and blinked blearily at his reflection in the mirror, swaying slightly. It didn’t matter. All that Yuuri knew was that everything after the first five shots of vodka had definitely been a mistake. He could hear the beat of the music through the bathroom door and remembered the dancing, and the drinking and decided that yes, he’d had enough and would like to go home right this instant thank you very much.

Staggering back into the suffocating atmosphere of the house party, Yuuri made a not-so-straight beeline for the front door and stepped out into the crisp air of nighttime Detroit. He was dressed in just a t-shirt and jeans, but he couldn’t feel the cold. Not after downing half of a bottle of Fireball.

He stood outside the house for a few moments, before Yuuri’s sluggish brain decided that he should probably move. Yuuri couldn’t really remember how to get back to the house that Phichit, Guang Hong and he shared, so he picked a direction and started walking.

_Ah_ , he mused as he stumbled over a crack in the pavement, _that’s who Phichit is._

After a few minutes of walking (or hours, Yuuri wasn’t sure), he tripped over his own feet and fell down face first, colliding with something hard and unforgiving.

“Oof!”

_Probably the ground_ , Yuuri thought, trying to comfort himself.  Looking around, he found himself sprawled across a doorstep that seemed oddly familiar.

“Wait…” Yuuri scrambled up as quickly as he could. He almost falls backwards - not only due to the distressingly large amount of alcohol in his system but also due to the realisation that this wasn’t just any doorstep.

“It’s mine!” he whispered, horrified.

Fumbling with his keys, he began his attempt to open the door. 

He tried again.

And again.

And again.

Whining in frustration, Yuuri banged on the door. 

“Phich’t! Open up!” he yelled, slurring the words so badly that even he would be surprised if anyone understood what he was saying.

Oh wait, he realised belated. Phichit was at the party.

“Guang Hong!” Yuuri cried and banged on the door again, making sure to sound extra pathetic.

No reply.

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears. _I did it… I went home… But I’m not home home._

He stood there, swaying. Yuuri tilted his head up to look at the night sky. _No stars_ , he noted, miserable as tears continued to stream down his face.

Yuuri’s having trouble keeping his balance as the world starts to swirl around him, and after being vertical for so long, his body decided that being horizontal was a much better alternative. As he fell backwards, Yuuri caught one last glimpse of his house.

_Wait…Since when did we plant roses?_

Yuuri squealed as something soft and warm stopped his descent. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him around - and he saw the most beautiful man he’d ever met in his life.

Even through the tears in his eyes he took in the fine silver hair glinting in the streetlights, fawned over the elegant figure almost silhouetted in the darkness, and gasped at the piercing blue eyes that he knew could see into his very soul. Yuuri was having an out of body experience.

They stared at each other for what he felt like was centuries. The handsome stranger frowned, finally opening his mouth.

“Why are you trying to get into my house?”

Yuuri didn't understand what he meant, but it didn't matter. Someone had come to save him!

“Are…“ Yuuri could barely get the words out through his sobbing. God, he’s so drunk. “Are you my guardian angel?” 

The hands on his shoulders tightened momentarily before letting him go. Yuuri was surprised that he managed to stay standing.

The angel burst into laughter. It was the nicest sound Yuuri had ever heard, and with a rush of emotion he couldn't help but throw himself at the man. He wrapped his arms around the angel tightly. 

_So warm…_

_“_ Wow!” breathed the angel. He felt a pair of arms tentatively hug him back. 

Yuuri smiled goofily and tightened his embrace.

“Um…” After the hug continued on for almost a minute, the angel didn’t seem to know what to do except for awkwardly patting his back.

“You’re obviously very drunk,” the angel continued, trying to lean back as Yuuri smooshed his face into his chest, wiping all of the snot and tears from his face onto the lapels of his jacket. It smelt very, very nice. “How about I let you sleep on my couch?”

Somehow the angel had managed to open the door and manoeuvre both of them inside. The warmth was glorious, and Yuuri was thrilled. 

_An angel? In my house?_   With a hiccup, he released Viktor and closed his eyes. Yuuri put his palms together in prayer, thanking the gods for sending someone to help him in his time of need.

When he opened his eyes, the angel was peering at him strangely.

“You definitely need to go to bed.”

Yuuri giggled.

 

__________________

 

_Where am I?_

Yuuri's eyes flew open and he bolted upright, immediately flopping back down as a wave of nausea hit him like a truck.

“Oh my God,” he gasped out as he slowly, slowly curled into a foetal position. His head pounded and he squeezed his eyes shut. Yuuri didn’t think he’d be able to move ever again. 

After a few moments, the urge to vomit passed and he opened his eyes into slits. 

_I’m on a sofa. Okay_.

“You’re finally awake, huh?” An unimpressed voice floated over him.

Yuuri shouted in surprise and rolled off of the sofa, landing on the floor with an undignified squawk. Without his glasses, he could only make out a blur of long blonde hair and… is that an annoyed expression?

_Oh my God. What did I do last night?_

“Uh…” Yuuri began to hyperventilate. “Uhhhhh…” He patted around on the ground, expecting his glasses to turn up somewhere. 

“What the are you doing? Get up!” He felt two hands try to hoist him up. Feeling a little threatened, Yuuri shrugged them off and stood up by himself.

“Ow.” Yuuri rubbed at his temples as he felt the beginnings of a splitting headache 

“…Are you OK?”

The reminder that there was someone right in front of him had Yuuri taking a hurried step back. He collided with the sofa and fell on his butt.

“Um, yes! Yes, I’m fine.” He squinted hard at the blurry figure above him, hoping he was meeting their eyes. “I—I’m really sorry. I know how I can get when I’m drunk.”

Yuuri stared at his socked feet in despair. He knew he shouldn’t have drank so much. His last memory was hanging off of Phichit while belting out one of their favourite pop songs.

_Where is Phichit?_  Yuuri patted his pockets and felt his wallet but no phone, realising he must have left it somewhere at the party.

He heard a snort. “There’s nothing you can do about it now.”

A glass of water was shoved under his nose.

“Thank you,” croaked Yuuri, taking the glass gratefully. “Do you know where my glasses are?”

The blond man snorted. “Hell if I know. ” He pressed two pills into Yuuri’s hands, who swallowed them and downed the water in one go, the cool water feeling heavenly on his dry throat. Wiping his mouth, he handed the glass to the stranger, who started clattering around in the kitchen.

Yuuri took the chance to take in his surroundings. 

He was standing in the middle of a combined living room and kitchen. It wasn’t messy, but it was obviously well lived in; bookshelves filled with a mixture of textbooks and DVDs told him that this was probably a university house too. Odd sheets of paper covered every surface ( _Lecture notes_ , thought Yuuri) and several paintings were hanging on the walls. The kitchen, while small, seemed to be well stocked, and a medium sized table was pushed up against the wall, separating the two areas.

“Who do you belong to then? Chris or Viktor?” The blond man drawled, cracking eggs into a bowl. “Usually they let their fuck buddies stay in their rooms. Did you have an argument or something?”

That caught him off guard. He didn’t think he’d be here because of… those kinds of activities. At least, he didn’t feel like he’d done anything with someone.

Yuuri still spluttered at the thought. “Wh-what? Uh, I-I don’t—“

“Oh, what do I care,” the blond man interrupts, pouring the eggs into a frying pan and whisking furiously. “Stop being lazy and come set the table!”

Deciding that he didn’t feel like arguing, Yuuri bumbled around the kitchen until he was scolded and shown where the cutlery was.  He’d just finished arranging the plates when a tall blond man in a silk dressing gown and slippers glided into the kitchen, poured himself a mug of coffee and plonked himself down at the table.

“Morning,” the second blond yawned, to which the first merely grunted.

Yuuri stood by the table a bit awkwardly. Was he eating breakfast with them then? Should he leave now? Try to pick up the pieces of his ruined life?

“What are you doing? Sit down, sit down!” The second blond smiled up at him after taking the first sip of his coffee. “I’m Chris, by the way.”

Yuuri, ever obedient, sat down across from Chris.

“Uh, hello. I’m Yuuri.” He felt like Chris looked familiar. Were they in the same year?

For a reason unknown to him, Chris laughed. 

_Why is he laughing?_

Yuuri flushed before groaning and covering his face with his hands as a stampede of other questions raced through his mind.

_Calm down, Katsuki. Just go with the flow and everything will be OK._

Not noticing Yuuri’s minor breakdown, Chris called out to the blond, who was shoving bread into the toaster.

“Did you hear that? He has your name, Yuri.”

The smaller blond, who apparently was called Yuri, curled his lip in a silent snarl.

“Whatever, ” he huffed and returned to cooking.

Yuuri winced. “Ah, well…It’s kind of cool that we have the same name, don’t you think? Ha ha ha!”

_Even grandma Katsuki would be able to tell that that laughter was fake, and she’s deaf_ , Yuuri thought bitterly.

Yuri looked unimpressed by Yuuri’s attempt as he set a dish of scrambled eggs in the middle of the table. Chris reached out with a fork only to have his wrist slapped with a spatula by Yuri.

Yuuri was not sure what he should do next. He should probably ask them about what happened last night. 

_But they’re acting like this is completely normal. Maybe I’m the weird one?_

Clearing his throat, he plucked up the courage to ask Chris, who had returned to sipping his coffee and was scrolling through his phone.

“Uh, excuse me…”

Chris glanced up from his phone.

“You must be wondering where Viktor is, right?” A smile tugged at the corner of Chris’ mouth. “He’s probably still sleeping. You guys made quite a racket last night, he’s probably exhausted.”

There is a glint of something in his eyes that Yuuri isn’t quite sure of.

“I’ve lived with Viktor for a few years now, and I’ve never heard him make so much noise with someone he’s brought back home before!” Chris chuckled and leant over the table, looking him up and down. Yuuri leant back blushing a little, feeling like one of the specimens that he dissected in his labs. “You don’t really seem his type, no offence.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Though it seems like you could be mine.”

Yuuri didn’t even have time to react before Chris was suddenly assaulted by several slices of toast.

“Ew, Chris!” Yuri dropped a plate full of toast on the table, sneering at the other man as toast went everywhere. “We’re about to eat, didn’t your mother tell you not to slobber all over the table like that?”

Chris pouted as he removed a slice of toast that had been balanced on his head. “I just wanted to have a bit of fun. It’s been ages since Viktor has brought someone home. I was getting a bit worried.”

Yuri sat down at the table with them, signalling that it was time to eat.

_They all think I’ve slept with this Viktor guy._ He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about the idea that he had potentially lost his virginity. He ate a forkful of eggs. They were good.

_Come on Yuuri, you’re better than this._ He glared down at his lap as a sudden resolve filled him. _I don’t know where I am, I don’t know who these people are, but I need to find out!_

Determined not be interrupted or ignored, Yuuri cleared his throat once more and sat up straight, fixing Yuri and Chris with a firm gaze. Yuri looked bored and took another bite of toast while Chris seemed amused.

“Thank you — for giving me breakfast and, well, everything, but I really don’t know what happened last night. I woke up here and I’d just like to know—“

“Good morning!”

Yuuri groaned in frustration and swivelled around in his chair to see who had interrupted him this time. And then all of sudden he didn’t feel quite so frustrated after all, as it was the most attractive man Yuuri had ever seen.

_So this is Viktor?_

The man—Viktor—settled down at the table next to Yuuri and beamed at him.

_He’s like an angel._ At the thought, Yuuri immediately turned bright red. _Wait, where did that come from?_

“How are you feeling?” Viktor asked, looking mildly concerned. Yuuri realised that he had been drooling. “Sorry that you had to sleep on the sofa.”

“Ah, um, I’m doing OK. D-don’t worry about it.” Yuuri couldn’t seem to meet his gaze without blushing at the thought that he and Viktor could have done something. He sighed, wishing he hadn’t inherited his father’s tendency to completely let loose when under the influence.

“Morning Viktor,” Chris purred, depositing a few slices of toast on Viktor’s plate. “Your friend was just about to say something.”

“Oh, what is it?” Viktor asked.

“Yes! I—I was wondering!”Yuuri took a deep breath and met Viktor’s eyes. “What happened last night?”

Viktor frowned. “You don’t remember?”

Yuri snickered through a mouthful of eggs. “Looks like your performance in bed was a bit lacking, Viktor.”

Viktor’s face lit up in realisation and he laughed, amused. He waved his hand in dismissal.

“Ah, no no no! We didn’t sleep together!”

_Looks like I don’t have any exciting news for Phichit then._ Yuuri felt kind of relieved, actually.

“I found him standing outside the house and I decided to bring him in. Kind of like a lost puppy. He is quite cute, isn’t he?” 

Yuuri served Viktor a portion of eggs as Viktor continued to speak, feeling quite touched by the compliment. _I’d prefer handsome, but you take what you can get. Especially from gorgeous silver-haired strangers._

Viktor thanked him. “I guess it makes sense that you don’t remember - you were obscenely drunk, after all.”

Chris was frowning. “So you didn’t sleep with him? Then why was I woken up at 2 am by the sounds of you grunting?”

“It’s probably because it took me a while to get him to lie down. I had to chase him around the living room! Kept saying something about angels, I’m not really sure?” Viktor shrugged, and toYuuri, he exclaimed:“You have a lot of stamina!”

Yuuri blanched in horror. “Viktor, I am so sorry. ” He took out his wallet and started rummaging through what was mostly old receipts and loyalty cards. “If I broke anything, or traumatised you in any way, I’ll pay for it!”

A warm hand lay on top of his, stopping Yuuri from his frantic rummaging. Viktor began to speak in soothing tones.

“You know what I’d like in return?” Yuuri looked up and realised that Viktor had shifted position so their faces were a lot closer than before.

“What… What would you like?” Yuuri whispered, trying to stop himself from staring at Viktor’s lips. He could feel the breath of each word on his face.

“You already know my name. What’s yours?” Viktor smiled goofily, sitting back.

Yuuri blushed and returned to pushing the eggs around his plate. He couldn't stop a stupid smile from finding its way onto his face. 

“It’s Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

Chris downed his coffee, setting the mug swiftly down onto the table with a loud clack.

“There’s nothing like a bit of good ol’ fashioned Nikiforov charm to wake you up in the morning. It’s been a while since I’ve had the pleasure of seeing it in action,” Chris remarked, examining the bottom of his mug approvingly. “Yuri, what do you think?”

Yuri grimaced. “Charm? More like vomit inducing garbage.” He stood up, taking Chris’ mug. “Anyone else want more coffee?”

 

* * *

 

They finish eating breakfast, and after Yuuri did the washing up (he insisted), Viktor accompanied Yuuri to the front door.

“Thank you so much for helping me, ” Yuuri said as he put on his shoes.

“It was my pleasure. ” Viktor paused and tapped a finger to his lips in thought before looking down at Yuuri with a sly grin. “Well, not completely. I think I’ll have to take my coat to the dry cleaners.”

After calming Yuuri down from another bout of profuse apologising, Viktor opened the door. But Yuuri didn’t feel like leaving just yet.

“Um, before I go…”Was he doing this? Was he actually doing this? “Can I have your number?”

Yuuri and Viktor stared at each other. Yuuri’s face felt like it was on fire.  Viktor looked absolutely delighted. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing!” he giggled, pulling out his phone and huddling in close to Yuuri even though it really wasn’t necessary.  A loud wolf whistle reached them from further inside the house. While it was not physically possible for Yuuri to blush any further, Viktor did gain a bit of colour in his cheeks.

“I’m surprised you still want to talk to me after talking to drunk me,” said Yuuri as he entered his number into Viktor’s phone.

“Drunk you was a treat. Even if he was a bit hard to pin down.” 

Yuuri managed to suppress the urge to apologise for the hundredth time and took his first step outside. 

“Thank you again. For all of this. I really don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“It was a pleasure being your guardian angel, Yuuri.” Viktor’s eyes were twinkling.

“That’s a bit… dramatic.” Yuuri laughed nervously, thinking _what have I gotten myself into._

Viktor only smiled mysteriously.

 

* * *

 

“That’s so adorable!” Andrea, the host of the soirée, gushes as she sets the cheese board down into the middle of the table. 

Viktor beams at her.

“What I’m concerned about is why none of the people at Leo’s party tried to stop me from wandering around Detroit completely plastered at 2 am in the morning,” Yuuri grumbles. “I could have died!”

Viktor, face grave, pats him on the shoulder. “I remember you didn’t talk to Phichit for a week afterwards.”

_Bit of an exaggeration,_ Yuuri thinks, _but well deserved on Phichit’s part._

“What happened afterwards?” someone asks, a man this time. Yuuri can’t remember his name.

Yuuri felt himself begin to sweat underneath the collar of his button-up. He always hated sharing something so personal with people he didn’t feel completely comfortable with.

“Well, we texted. Went on a few dates. Got married, had a few honeymoons.” Yuuri mumbled. He felt Viktor squeeze his hand. Despite his winning smile, Viktor’s eyes seemed to be searching for something in his face. Yuuri didn’t have enough time to think anymore on it before Andrea chipped in.

“You can’t gloss over it all like that!” She scolded him. “Give us some details! What was your wedding like?”

The man sitting next to Viktor laughs heartily, wine sloshing all over his lavender coloured shirt.

“Don’t get her started on weddings. Ever since I proposed to her she’s been obsessed!” He slaps Viktor on the back a little too enthusiastically. “You’ll have to give me all the advice you’ve got, Viktor! Did yours turn into a bit of a bridezilla as well? Or should I say… groomzilla?”

He laughs even louder this time as if he’d made the funniest joke in the world. Viktor joins him, albeit a little more composed and with a lot less wine covering his front.

_I want to go home_ , Yuuri thinks.

 

* * *

 

After the party, Yuuri changes into his pyjamas and brushes his teeth. He isn’t surprised when Viktor comes in right after he’s finished and hugs him from behind.

“You’re clingy today,” says Yuuri, smiling as he turns in the embrace to hug Viktor back.

“I’m just so happy I met you.” Viktor nuzzles his face into the space between Yuuri’s neck and shoulders.

Yuuri pecks him on the cheek before leading them back into their bedroom, turning off lights as they go.

When they are both snuggled up in bed, Yuuri loops an arm around Viktor. 

“I think all of the guests at the dinner party really enjoyed hearing about how we met, ” he says.

Viktor hums. 

The bedroom is silent.

“Yuuri?” he whispers.

“Yes?” Yuuri whispers back.

“Are you ashamed of the way that we met?”

“No, of course not. I love you. I’m so glad we met each other.” Yuuri’s grip on Viktor tightens. He’s confused. “Why would you ask me that?”

Yuuri feels Viktor’s chest go up, down as he sighs. “I know you love me, Yuuri. I love you too. I’m just… confused.”

“…Confused?” When Yuuri strains his eyes to see Viktor’s expression, he can only see the glint of his eyes in the moonlight.

“You don't like it when I talk about it, did you?”

Yuuri pauses.

“I’m just…” He takes a breath, and he knows that Viktor is hanging off his every word. “I get embarrassed, sometimes.”

Yuuri hears a rustle of covers and feels Viktor take his hand.

“I’m sorry Yuuri. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No,” Yuuri rushes. “No, don’t stop telling it. I like it. I like how you like it. I—I even feel proud sometimes. How you’re mine, and even though I made a fool of myself you still wanted me. It makes me happy.” 

Viktor squeezes his hand but doesn’t reply, and for a while, Yuuri thinks he’s fallen asleep. He stares out into the darkness of their bedroom.

“I still remember the first thing you said to me,” Viktor mumbles, eventually.

“What did I say?”

“You were crying and you had snot dripping from your nose. It was disgusting, really. But you turned to me and asked me if I was your guardian angel. I thought it was so sweet.”

Yuuri gives a low chuckle. “I said that? I guess you kind of were, in a way. You did save me.”

“You saved me too,”

“I did?” Yuuri closes his eyes. He’s so tired. He’s going to fall asleep any second now. Viktor kisses Yuuri’s hand.

“When I found you outside my house, I was on my way back from one of the college art studios. I was going through a terrible case of art block, and it had lasted for months. I’d stayed there all night trying to work on my final project. I was even considering dropping out.”

He kisses Yuuri’s nose.

“You helped me realise that I could ask other people for help. And for that, I must thank you. From the bottom of my heart.”

He plants a final kiss on Yuuri’s forehead, making it as long and obnoxiously loud as possible. Yuuri rolls away from Viktor so he’s flat on his back. He huffs loudly.

“Viktor,” he whines. “You know what I said about you being embarrassing? This is exactly it.”

Viktor laughs.

“I just can’t help it sometimes darling. It’s just who I am!”

Suddenly Yuuri is being tickled, and he’s laughing and laughing until there’s tears in his eyes and he falls off the bed with a _thump_.  Yuuri lies spread eagle out on the floor, stunned. He can see Viktor’s silhouette peeking at him to see if he’s okay.

“Good night, Yura.” Viktor’s smiling, he can tell.

“Good night, Vitya.” Yuuri’s smiling too, and he hopes Viktor can hear it. 

Yuuri hopes that Viktor will see all of his smiles and that he knows that each and every one is because of him.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun writing this so i hope you had fun reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://friendodo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
